leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank/Trivia
General * icon displays Blitzcrank's left hand even though he uses his right one in-game. * His dance references the . * Blitzcrank has been jokingly referred to as a girl by Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell.Zileas post about Blitzcrank * He resembles Zog from * Riot's love of ducks has made it so Blitzcrank's feet resemble theirs. * All of Blitzcrank's damaging abilities have a 100% damage scaling. ( and with Ability Power and with Attack Damage). * Blitzcrank and were planned to have skins, but both were cancelled for failing to meet Riot's quality standards. **They may return in the future. Development * Blitzcrank's hand will disappear if he moves after using , given he is yet to retract it. * Blitzcrank combines elements from two different, yet related Germanic languages: ** German Blitz "lightning" < adjective *blaikaz < root *bʰel-'' "to shine" https://indo-european.info/pokorny-etymological-dictionary/bhel-1_balto-slav_auch_bhel%C9%99.htm ** English ''crank < PG adjective *krankaz "bent, crooked" < PG verb *kringanan < PIE root *ger-'' "to turn, to wind, to curl".Kroonen, G. ''Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 301, 305 *** This adjective became a noun for "a handle for turning a revolving axis" since Middle English, from Old English crancstæf "crankstaff".https://quod.lib.umich.edu/cgi/m/mec/med-idx?type=id&id=MED10204 Lore * In the old lore, Blitzcrank used to run a dating service called 'Blitzcrank's Fleshling Compatibility Services'. He determined the likelihood of a successful couple by way of an algorithm he devised. * Blitzcrank's lore is seemingly based on by . * Blitzcrank has a loving fascination for , going so far as to protect them from stalking them.Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Quotes * }} references the from as well as the tendency for movie evil robots to say the same. * }} references the adage "A rolling stone gathers no moss". * }} is nearly identical to }} Skins ; * He is using . ; * It is so far the only non-legacy skin to be removed from the store, most likely due to being a texture away from looking like . ; * His license plate reads . * He shares this theme with: * He is the first of the two champions featured by G.A.N.K. Industries,Urfrider Corki | Skins Trailer - League of Legends the second being . ** ** ; * This skin might be referencing . * His boxing gloves read ('League of Legends') and (a popularized typo for 'OWN', commonly 'pwned'). ; * He was released in celebration of the 2010 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** * He is a in the position. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He celebrates Harrowing 2011 alongside: ** ** ** * He shares this theme with: ** ** ; * He has 4 fingers in the artwork but 3 in-game. * This skin references 'iTech' (iPhone, iPad, and so on) and became available around the same time the game's Mac version did. ** Amusingly enough, when Blitzcrank dies, he displays the , red lights that indicate a technical failure in 's (Apple's main competitor in the market) game console. * He resembles from . * He can be seen in splash art. That means he is a product of the program skins series. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * is shielding him from shots. * He appears in artwork. * His might be referencing . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** *** can be seen in the background. ; * The artwork references classic fighting game loading screens. * His has Blitzcrank withdrawing the cartridge on his back and blowing into it before putting it back in, referencing what was done to video game cartridges when they wouldn't work. ** He has a cartridge with a symbol of Blitzcrank. This symbol is different depending on his equipped Chroma. *** His Catseye chroma has an orb symbol similar to the one uses. *** His Citrine chroma has a joystick symbol. *** His Pearl chroma has a symbol of the sword of . *** His Rainbow chroma has a symbol of the head of . *** His Rose Quartz chroma has a symbol that resembles the , *** His Ruby chroma has a target indicator symbol. *** His Sapphire chroma has a video game controller symbol. *** His Turquoise chroma has a star symbol with a rainbow tail. * He resembles a Dark Mechawful from and from . * references when either Mega Man himself or a boss die in . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * This skin represents Lancer Blitzcrank in his hero form, and is the moral opposite of ** Blitzcrank is the first champion to get two skins in the same patch, as well as the first champion to get two skins within the same skin theme. * This skin references the from the series. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * This skin represents Lancer Blitzcrank in his villain form, and is the moral opposite of ** Blitzcrank is the first champion to get two skins in the same patch, as well as the first champion to get two skins within the same skin theme. * This skin references the from the series. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** Relations * Blitzcrank was originally created by but Professor Stanwick Pididly took all the credit (both are in good terms considering it wasn't Blitzcrank's fault).Viktor as Blitzcrank's friend References Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup Category:2011 Harrowing